The present invention relates to a connection arrangement in which a first part may be coupled to a second part. The two parts each have an engagement means which can be brought into mutual engagement such that the two parts are coupled via the two engagement means. The second part is movably connected to a third part of the connection arrangement.
Such connection arrangements may be required, for example, for a transmission unit to couple an actuator element to a sensor element of an angular position sensor or of a linear sensor to determine the position of the actuator element. Such an arrangement may be beneficial for control purposes of the actuator mechanism of the transmission unit. Since it is not always possible or is too complex and/or expensive for technical production reasons to match the two engagement means of the two parts to be connected to one another with an exact fit, the engagement means can have slight play tolerances which can, however, result in unwanted measuring inaccuracies. In addition, a formation of the two engagement means with a completely exact fit can make the coupling procedure more difficult.
The movability of the second and third parts relative to one another can also make the assembly more difficult if the engagement means of the second part is not aligned as expected with respect to the engagement means of the first part due to an unexpected offset of the second part relative to the third part. Furthermore, damage may occur due to vibrations during transport before the coupling of the second part to the third part due to the movability of the second and third parts relative to one another, particularly if these two parts form a sensor. The measuring accuracy of the sensor can also suffer thereby on the making of the second and third parts as a sensor.